


New Beginnings

by Goddess_of_the_Multiverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time for new beginnings. Octavian was rather reluctant to believe that, especially when it was Reyna, of all people, telling it to him. Though, when given the opportunity for a second chance and peace with the annoying sea prince who won't leave his thoughts, he decides to take it and start this strange new beginning everyone keeps speaking of. Octavian/Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Chances

**_New Beginnings_ **

**_Second Chances_ **

Reyna leaned against one of the columns, raising her eyebrows at the large statue of Jupiter. His marble face was craved into a mocking a expression. Childishly, she sneered at it before rolling her eyes, bringing her focus back to the statue's base. Her reason for being there was sprawled out across the floor below the statue, tearing apart stuffed animals, or what was left of them. He hadn't noticed her presence.

Sighing, the Puerto Rican pushed from her spot and approached the augur. “Octavian,” she said when she was still a few feet away, having long since learned his reaction when he was sneaked up on. “Come on. The Christmas party is tonight. You are expected to be there.”

Piercing blue eyes met hers, but she did not give Octavian the satisfaction of flinching. Now, it was he who was sneering. “Will the _graecus_ be there?”

Letting out a huff, Reyna rolled her eyes. She moved to stand in front of him, hoping her towering over his sitting figure would be more effective. “My Greek girlfriend will be there, if that's what you're asking, though I would like you not to use that word in describing her.” Seeing Octavian's jaw clench caused her to smirk. “Percy Jackson isn't the only Greek at Camp Jupiter any longer. You can not use the word _graecus_ to describe him. Plus, he is your praetor. You need to show him respect.”

“I will show him nothing.”

“You're acting like a stubborn child,” Reyna grunted. Seeing as their positions had no affect on Octavian as it would a normal person, she knelt down, allowing their eyes to be on the same level. “The war is over. We are at peace with the Greeks. End this silly feud you have with Percy and come to the party. Do it as a show of good faith. I am not asking you to be friends with him, just be civil and _acting like a respectful augur_!” Her dark eyes had slowly narrowed into a glare.

Throughout Reyna's short speech, Octavian's blue eyes never left hers. He did not open his mouth to repute nor argue, instead letting her get her frustrations out. Then, he shrugged and turned back to his stuffed animal's carcass. “I am civil around him. Have I or have I not avoided argument with him? I have respected that you allowed me to remain in my position despite my...previous actions.”

“I allowed you to stay in your position because, despite your _previous actions,_ you did the right thing in the end. You stop your attack on Camp Half Blood and, reluctant as it was, apologized. I've known you longer than most and know what that meant.” Reyna rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache beginning to form. “Jason agreed, as did Percy. See? He has gotten over this rivalry, why can you not?” It was a long minute in which Reyna did not receive an answer. Finally, she stood and turned her back on him. “Fine. Spend your time here like a stubborn child. I expect you to come to the party.” But she did not hold out hope for it.

The praetor paused at the top step of the temple, hoping to hear a retort. At hearing none, she called back, “Christmas is a time for new beginnings. Think about that.” Reyna did not wait to hear a response, instead continuing on her way out the temple. This visit had been a lost cause, she knew that from the beginning, but hadn't been enough to stop herself from coming. Somewhere inside that wicked mind of his lay Octavian's conscience and, for some ungodly reason, she was determined to pull it out.

_**New Beginnings** _

“No luck?” Annabeth smiled wearily at her girlfriend, taking her hand. She chuckled at the unpleasant sneer that was her answer. “Don't worry. Octavian will come to his revelation when he is ready. This is something you can't force upon him.”

Reyna rolled her eyes at the girl, pulling her into her arms. “Maybe, but I was just hoping to kick start it. Stop looking at me like that. I know you don't understand why I'm trying, I don't much either, but I am, nonetheless. The idiot needs someone to care about him. He needs someone to stop him from doing anything idiotic and ruin everything he is getting back. Since Rachel can't be here full time, I've taken it upon myself to do so.”

Snorting, Annabeth buried herself into Reyna's shoulder. The smell of hot chocolate overwhelmed her, making the blonde relax instantly. “Just don't push yourself because of this. I don't like him and don't want you risking _yourself_ just because you think he could be a good guy.”

“He stop his attack on your camp...”

Gray eyes pierced into her skin. “He still planned an attack. He was fully intent on destroy Camp Half-Blood, along with all the children inside its boarders. I will not forgive him for that. I can't ever forgive him for that and I don't understand how so many people are able to!” Biting her tongue, Annabeth pulled away from Reyna. “Stop talking about him. I need to put on a smile for the party, and not a fake one.” Reyna felt her heart sink. She remembered all the nights Annabeth woke up, scream, and the fake smile she was forced to put on the next morning for everyone. She remembered how long it had taken to get Annabeth to open up about those nightmares, what a relief it was when she finally did. “This was a good idea, by the way.”

Taking the distraction for what it was, Reyna nodded. There was no need to get lost in all those horrible memories simply because the Puerto Rican felt like being stubborn in regards to her augur. “As much as I would like to, I can not take all the credit. Percy, Jason, and I came up with it when Jason and Nico were visiting. We all agreed it would be a nice way of moving on from the war. Don't you think so? Christmas can symbolize new beginnings. Having a small party for it, inviting the legion as well as any Greek demigods who wish to attend, is a nice way of starting one of those new beginnings.”

Smiling, Annabeth nodded in agreement. “You're right. I'll be sure to congratulate Percy and Jason as well when I see them.” She bit her lip and glanced down. “For now, why don't we shower and prepare for the party?”

Grin falling into place, Reyna nodded, lifting Annabeth into her arms. She ignored the squeal Annabeth released. “Please, you love this,” she laughed.

Annabeth's arms slipped around Reyna's neck. “Maybe, but not when you surprise me, silly Roman. Come now. We don't have much time.”

_**New Beginnings** _

Percy jumped slightly as he felt a cold pressure on his side. Looking up, he rolled his eyes at seeing Nico sitting beside him. “Idiot. Reyna said you need to stop with all this shadow traveling,” he smacked the Italian's arm in hopes of emphasizing his point. It was in vein, though, as all the ghost king did was smirk in return.

“Calm down.” Nico grabbed Percy's wrist as the sea prince tried to smack him again. “I got that lecture from Jason a thousand times by now. I know my limits. Plus, my father has been helping me with it, just a bit. I won't overdo it again, Percy. I promise.”

Sighing, Percy nodded and, as a form of reward, was released. “I just worry about you. You're my friend and little cousin.” Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Nico's shoulder.

The Italian snorted. “Little? I'm easily over a foot taller than you. Also, let's not use the word cousin. I don't like thinking that I'm dating my cousin. Though, him being Roman does help the separation some. He'd be more like my third cousin, once removed or something.”

Smiling, Percy open his eyes and found Jason was talking with Reyna and Annabeth across the room. “Really? Yet you were willing to date me? Your first cousin, never removed?”

Now, it was Nico's turn to smack Percy's leg. “I thought we went over this. You aren't my type. I'm not your type either, for that matter. You got for the blonds with bright eyes.” As the Italian's eyes landed on his boyfriend, an easy smile curled at his lips. “I might have found a liking to blonds as well, recently. If it makes you feel any better, your ass is still amazing.” He yelped from the sharp pain of Percy punching his leg. “Ah. Okay. I deserved that one. Don't tell my boyfriend I was staring at your ass, even if he does too. You know you're always welcome in our bed, right?”

“You're being an asshole. Stop,” Percy growled.

Nico held up his hands. “I'm joking Jackson. Calm down. Relax. I'm not still pinning after you. I'm in a very happy relationship and I don't want that ruined.” He offered a soft smile. “I worry about you, just like you worry about me. I'm trying to lift that dark mood you're in. This party was your idea, wasn't it? Have fun.”

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the praetor's shoulders to sagged. “Yeah. I guess I should be having more fun. I don't know what's putting me in this mood nowadays.” Again, Percy rested his head against his cousin's shoulder. “I think it's just loneliness. You have Jason. Annie and Reyna are very happy together. I barely ever see Hazel and Frank anymore since they got Leo back.”

“Let's not talk about my sister. Hazel and I have yet to have a discussion about her bedroom habits and I haven't got the chance to threaten Frank yet.”

“Not going to threaten Leo?”

Nico grinned. “Hazel is more likely to hurt the firebug than the other way around. Besides, if I threatened Leo, then I've have a hoard of people after me.”

Percy snorted and nodded. “You're right. I'll be with them, too, if you hurt Leo. He's an idiot for worrying everyone, but he still has that heart of gold that gets hurt far too easily.”

“You're right.” Nico cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes, “Hey. You're way too distracting. Enough talking about those three. You're lonely? Have you run out of blonds to fall head-over-heels for?...Also, Jason is out of the running for that category.”

“I wouldn't think of going after your boyfriend, Nico. I'm not cold-hearted,” Percy laughed and shook his head. “Maybe I should just get a cat. Yeah, that would be nice. I could get a blond cat and he could keep me company and chase Octavian whenever Octavian annoyed me.”

The Italian snorted. “What is with this rivalry the two of you have? I know he's an asshole, but Octavian has been relatively quiet since the war ended.” He frowned suddenly. “Has he been hurting you, blackmailing you? I'll make sure he disappears if that is the case.”

Percy couldn't help but smiling now. A warmth grew inside him. Yes, he loved his friends. “He has barely said one word to me. It's just...frustrating! We used to fight like cats and dogs, but now he won't even look my way.”

Nico tilted his head some, watching his friend with calculating eyes. “Look at it as a blessing. No good can come from Octavian,” he said in a quiet voice. Taking a breath, he stood, pulling Percy with him. “Come on. It's a party. Let's not sulk in the corner while everyone is festive.”

“I'm not sulking!”

“Liar!”

_**New Beginnings** _

Percy blinked and looked up at Reyna with large, questioning eyes. “Who is this from? I already got my secret Santa present.” He pointedly motioned to box of the blue cookies from Nico to prove his point.

The Puerto Rican girl shrugged, frowning now. “I'm not sure, but it has your name on it.” She glanced over at her girlfriend in hopes of some form of answer. She only received a frown from Annabeth.

Jason leaned over and patted Percy's back. “Maybe you have a secret admirer! I sure hope so, then I won't have to worry about letting Nico around you anymore. Ow!”

Percy laughed as he watched the two enter a glaring match. “He likes blonds, if you hadn't noticed,” Nico rolled his eyes. “I should be more worried about _you_ around him than you should about _me_ around him.” To which Percy blushed red and buried his face into Hazel's shoulder.

Laughing, the girl wrapped her arms around her friend. “Awe, stop it brother. You're making our sea prince,” Hazel cooed and kissed Percy's head.

Snorting, Nico waved her off. “Go back to coddling Leo, or you'll make him jealous.”

Hazel rolled her eyes and released Percy from her arms. “If Nico bothers you again, tell me. I am not beneath using his secrets to make you feel better,” she winked.

Percy laughed and hugged her. “Thanks Hazel. You're great.”

“Yes, she is very great. Now, please release my girlfriend,” Leo grumbled, wrapping his arms around Hazel's abdomen. “She's mine, not yours. Go find your own cute girl.”

“Awe. Our little fire bug is being possessive.” Hazel leaned back and kissed his cheek. “Isn't that just perfect Frank.”

The Canadian nodded, wrapping his arms around both of them. “Very.”

Sighing, Percy tore his eyes away from the threesome. Looking around, it fully hit him that he was surrounded by couples. All of them were very much happy and in love. His chest tightened. That was exactly what he wanted. Right after the war, it hadn't bothered him. Annabeth and he had just broken up. Both of them were leaders for their camps and neither had time for a relationship. That was part of the reason for their break up. Then, after a few months and everything settling down, Annabeth and Reyna had started going out. That hadn't bothered him much. It was only when Nico and Jason had fallen out of the closet (very literally, actually) and Hazel and Frank found Leo again (they had spent every minute looking for him) that the loneliness finally came to light. Now, he could admit what he wanted. He wanted that loved feeling.

Needing a distraction, he focused back on the box in his lap. It was a light blue, medium sized box with a sparkling silver ribbon around it. The color of the box gave away who the present was for, but not who it was front. Not seeing a tag, Percy decided to suck it up and open it. Connor and Travis weren't here, so he wouldn't have to worry about the present blowing up in his face.

Percy's breathing caught. Immediately, he put the lid back on the box, glancing around. No one was paying him any attention. No one had noticed he had even opened the present. That realized, he collected his things and stood. Before leaving, he only told Annabeth he was going back to his flat, assuming she would get the news around if needed.

_**New Beginnings** _

Octavian took a slow breath, letting it out in a content sigh. It was cool and silent on Temple Hill, something that most people wouldn't appreciate, but the blond would often crave it. After dealing with everyone for so long every day, this was a welcome change. No one else came to the temples at night, so he would often stay here longer than what was considered normal.

Frowning, he opened his eyes. “Leave.”

“You don't even know who I am yet.”

Lazily, Octavian turned his head, only to have his suspicions confirmed. “Perseus Jackson. Leave. I do not wish to see you here.” The Greek ignored him, sitting at Octavian's side. “Don't you have a Christmas party to attend?”

Percy raised his eyebrows. “Weren't you invited to that Christmas party as well?” Octavian only offered him a glare before turning away, getting lost in his thoughts again. Before he could get too deep within them, Percy spoke. “This is Apollo's temple, correct? I know you're a legacy, but how far back does this go?”

Octavian let out a huff. “My great grandmother. I'm sure there was another, further back, but I do not have a written record of them. I only hear stories from my parents,” he explained.

Seeing that Octavian was in a better mood today, Percy went on, pushing his luck. “That's cool. Did your parents come to Camp Jupiter as well?”

“My mother did. My father is involved, and always has been involved, with politics. He currently holds an office in England.”

“Now, _that_ is very cool,” Percy grinned. “I've always wanted to visit England. I was planning to go after the war, but I'm praetor now.” He sighed, looking at his feet. “I'll get there someday. I'm very determined on that.”

The corners of Octavian's lips twitched upward. Whether in amusement or mocking, Percy couldn't decide. The blond slightly turned his head in Percy's direction, his blue eyes twinkling. “Aren't you determined in everything?”

Blushing, the sea prince nodded. “Just a bit.”

Octavian snorted and shook his head, confirming the earlier smile had, indeed, been in amusement. “Of course,” he muttered. His eyes traveled back to the sky, watching the stars.

Taking the chance as it was, Percy took a breath. “I got a present tonight. Jason thinks it is from a secret admirer,” he muttered, pulling the blue present box into his lap. Receiving no response, he pulled out the box's contents. “I wanted to say thank you.”

Finally, Octavian turned his full attention to the Greek. “Why do you think this mysterious present is from me?” His lips pulled into a sneer that didn't fully reach his eyes.

“Because you're the only one who knew I had a pillow pet when I came here. Well, Hazel knew, but she has never felt the need to replace it.” Percy smiled, burying his face into the soft stuffed animal. It admitted an earthy tone he had yet to identify. “You even went so far as to get a panda. You deserved to be thanked for that.”

The blond shrugged and turned away, hair falling forward to hide his face. “You are welcome Perseus...”

An odd sensation went through the sea demigod as hearing his full name. No one dared use it except his mother, and she only when angry or afraid. Normally, he would scold anyone else who called him that. After a moment, though, Percy decided he liked the way it sounded coming from Octavian, in his slightly accented voice, and he would allow it. Of course, it wasn't as if he would be able to convince the stubborn blond to call him anything but.

Percy wasn't sure when he had leaned against Octavian's shoulder, but soon found himself there, his thoughts still spiraling. Closing his eyes, he took into account that it wasn't as bony as it originally looked, causing a soft smile to play at his lips.

“Reyna mentioned something to me before.” The words were near silent, making Percy strain his ears to catch them. “Christmas is a time for new beginnings. We have been feuding since the beginning, _graecus_.I have already been given a second chance after the war ended. Instead of grasping it, I let my ego and stubborn jealousy get in the way. I allowed my annoyance at you, a Greek and child of the sea god no less, being praetor overwhelm me. Had I gotten over that, perhaps I would not have to result to blackmail and fear in hopes of keeping my position.” Octavian paused in his words. His breathing was becoming shaky, no matter how he tried to hide it. “I am grasping that chance now and taking a new beginning for what it is. Do not taking that from me Perseus.”

Smiling, Percy reached over and patted Octavian's hand. “I won't. I wouldn't dare take this chance from you. Everyone deserves a second chance.” He closed his eyes, breathing in the air. The earthy tone filled his nose again and Percy was finally able to identify it as the tea the blond always drank during their council meetings. His heartbeat sped at the thought that Octavian had handled his gift long enough for it to obtain that tone. “What are you doing for Christmas?” It was pushed out through rushed, unthinking words

Octavian blinked at the odd question. “I will be staying at Camp Jupiter.”

“You aren't going home to your family?”

“No,” the augur shook his head. “No. I do not go home often. Mother does not approve of that. She wishes me to become a success at Camp Jupiter, similar to how she had once been.”

Percy frowned, opening his eyes to look at the augur now. His heart sank. “Well, now you have plans.” His blinding smile received a puzzled look. “I'm going home for Christmas, to see my mother and step-father. Reyna will be staying with the camp. I'll inform her in the morning that you will be accompanying me.”

Octavian made a face, though it wasn't disgusted as he had meant it to be. Instead, it mirrored the confusion he was feeling. “No. I could not. We are not even friends, Perseus.”

The sea prince laughed and stood up. “It doesn't matter. Reyna will have Annabeth for Christmas. She won't be alone. You, on the other hand, will. You're coming with me.”

“No.”

“Shush! You aren't allowed to argue.” Grinning, Percy hugged the pillow pet to his chest. “Thank you for him, by the way. Be ready to leave by tomorrow morning, early. We'll be flying there. Oh, and pack for a week's stay.”

Octavian was not allowed to get another word out as Percy ran off. It seemed that he wouldn't have a chance to argue. Sighing, he rubbed his temple. This could be thought over in the morning. After all, he didn't have to go. All he had to do was not show up. What would the _graecus_ do if he just didn't go? Perseus Jackson wasn't that scary.

 


	2. Skyward

**_New Beginnings_ **

**_Skyward_ **

Upon being woken up to freezing cold water and the blinding light of the sun, Octavian retracted the statement he had made the night before. When he saw fit, Perseus Jackson had the almighty ability to be a scary person. The evil grin of said praetor spoke volumes upon being the first thing seen when waking up from deep sleep.

“Thanks Lord Apollo!” The cheerful, kind voice didn't match the wicked grin on the teenager's face as he closed the window. Instantly, the force of the sun's blinding light disappeared. It seemed that Perseus had pulled in help from one of the many gods that would willingly fall at his feet. “Nice to see you're awake, Octavian. Apollo said that the water would do it, but the sun was for good measure, to make sure you stayed awake.”

The blond sat up, rubbing his eyes with a groan. “What do you want Jackson?” The full force of his snap was there, not blocked by silly emotions in his agitated mood. “Do you even know what time it is?”

Percy could only smile, though it lacked some of his earlier joy. “Of course I do. It's almost nine. We'll be leaving in half an hour, by the way. You need to get packing. Don't worry about breakfast. I planned for us to stop for that on the way to New York.”

“New York?” Octavian sputtered, eyebrows raising into his hairline. “What makes you think I have any plans to go to New York today?”

The sea demigod and moved from Octavian's bedside to Octavian's dresser. He pulled out clothes, robes, only to shove them back into the drawer with a simple shake of his head. “Well, my mother lives in New York with her husband. Seeing as that is where I will be going for Christmas, and you by default, you will be going to New York today. It's a long flight, so I suggest packing light and wearing something comfortable.” He tossed a pair of worn jeans and a purple shirt to Octavian's bed. “That should do. Are you going to force me to pack for you as well?”

Again, Octavian sputtered, no words coming out this time as he stared at Percy Jackson, watching the smaller male prance around the room as if he owned the place. Taking a breath and running a hand through his bedhead, the blond stopped the yell that was building up in his throat. “I am not going anywhere with you Perseus.”

A visible shudder shot through Percy's spine. Spinning around on his heels, he raised a dark eyebrow at the augur. “Yes, you are. Reyna has already been informed and approves of your sudden interest in getting away from Camp. She said something about that being good for your psyche.” He shrugged. “The point is, you're going to New York with me, even if I have to tie a leash to your neck and drag you there.”

“Kinky Jackson.” It slipped out before he could help it but Octavian refused to regret his words or feel embarrassed by them. Besides, the delicate blush he received from Perseus was enough to satisfy his momentary slip up. Stuttering out a “Just get dressed perv” the sea demigod was out of the blond's room quicker than he came.

Octavian pursed his lips, leaning back on his elbows. “Interesting,” he mumbled, watching the boy go. It seemed he was as temperamental as the ocean from which he came. “Very interesting indeed.” Without wasting another moment, he dressed in the clothes chosen for him and packed a small bag. Perhaps this week would be more fun than he had originally suspected.

_**New Beginnings** _

Percy tried not to laugh. He knew that it was a bad idea. It was such a bad idea that it could possibly send him tumbling out of the sky. He was never one to listen to the obvious, though, and let out a small snicker. The hands on his hips tightened and Octavian let out a growl, the warm breath spreading out across his neck. “I never thought you would be one afraid of flying.”

The blond hissed. “Silence, Jackson,” Octavian hissed. He didn't lift his head away from where it was buried in Percy's shoulder, further proving the Greek's point. “I'm not afraid of flying.”

The sea demigod snorted. “Really?” He asked, one eyebrow arched skyward. “Then explain to me this act of squeamishness you're currently having.”

Octavian let out a huff of annoyance, allowing his eyes to open slightly. Thankfully, the view of the clouds around them was blocked by Percy's neck and jaw. He breathed in the ocean scent emitted from the boy. Almost instantly, it calmed him, confusing him enough to trick his mind into thinking he was on the ground, on the beach. “I'm not afraid of flying...in a plane. Or a helicopter. Or even in a bloody hot air balloon. I do not like...feeling open to attack. I was trained differently. Like _this,_ I am completely open.”

“That's adorable,” Percy cooed. He yelped at the sudden squeeze to his side, rolling his eyes. “ _Fucking stop that_. Have you yet to realize that if I fall off, you're coming with me? Plus, we are over land. There isn't any water below us that I can use to cushion our fall, little prick.” It took a moment, but Octavian's grip loosened. Instead of painful, the hold was comfortable and barely noticeable. “Much better. Thank you.”

All he received in return was a grunt and then the blond's face burying into his neck. A smile slowly curved onto the sea prince's face. Despite knowing who it was sitting behind him, this was still nice. He hadn't had the pleasure of someone holding onto him for a long time now. Since the hold was no longer painful, it could almost be considered nice.

_Boss, is this your new mate?_

Percy blushed, his eyes instantly darting to look at the blond head of hair buried into his neck, then darting away. “No. Why would you even think that?”

Octavian lifted his head slightly, eyeing Percy. “Who are you...” Then his eyes looked to Blackjack. “Of course. Your father created horses.”

Chucking, the sea demigod nodded. “Yeah. I'm a horse whisperer...and a fish whisperer, if you're really curious. This is Blackjack, by the way. I didn't get the properly introduce the two of you before we took off. Blackjack, this little prick is Octavian,” he spoke with a soft smile. As Percy turned back to the pegasus, his smile wavered. “Answer my question.”

Blackjack let out a breathy sound that Percy had learned was his laugh. _He's all cuddled up to you Boss._

“So? Annabeth has done that before too,” he argued, trying to pick and choose his words carefully. Octavian could at least hear half of the conversation.

_This is different, that much I can even tell. You haven't pushed this one away yet._

Percy started to open his mouth before pausing and closing it again. Blackjack was right. He hadn't pushed Octavian away, nor argued about being cuddled up to. He had argued with and teased Annabeth. Hell, he had even teased Thalia whenever she ended up in the air with him, and he knew about her problem with heights. “Maybe you're right.” That only received another laugh from Blackjack.

_**New Beginnings** _

Octavian couldn't help but feeling left out. Perseus didn't give enough away for him to be a part of the conversation. Plus, he hadn't said a single word since the horse let out what he could only assume was a laugh. The strange silence did not comfort him as it once had only a few weeks before. In fact, it worried him. Perseus Jackson was never this silent. Whenever he was, something tended to be wrong.

Even when they landed behind the mortal diner, he hadn't said a word. No, Perseus stayed silent, disappearing into the diner's restrooms once Octavian had picked a table. As much as he hated to admit it, this silent act was worrying him, a feeling he wasn't used to, especially when it came to the idiot sea prince.

“Why are you looking so gloomy?”

Lifting his head slowly, Octavian was meet with the sight of a smiling Perseus. _How does he flip emotions so quickly?_ Mentally, he shook the question away, figuring it was a defense mechanism of some kind to stop others from asking questions, and found amused green eyes staring at him. He tightened his jaw and looked away, not wanting Percy to see all the emotions in his eyes. The idiot would probably assume him sick just because he was _feeling something_. “I'm not gloomy.”

“Yeah, you are,” Percy grinned, leaning back in his seat. He caught sight of a spark of something in those blue eyes, but refrained from commenting. “I see all the storm clouds gathering above your head Tave. It's pretty depressing.”

Octavian sneered, narrowing his eyes. “What did you just call me?”

Percy blinked, chewing on his bottom lip as he silently ran through his words. “You mean Tave? It's your nickname. You won't call me by mine, so I decided to annoy you with yours.” He smiled blindingly.

Letting out a puff of air through his nose, the blond shook his head. “You do not amuse me.” He crossed his arms over his chest to stop the warmth from spreading upward and causing his lips to smile. That would deter from his point. “Let's just get this breakfast over with. I want this week done as soon as possible.”

Sighing, Percy shook his head. “I don't believe you, but whatever,” he glanced down at their menus.

Octavian grumbled a bit, not understand why this _idiot_ demigod was affecting him so much. He knew that it would happen eventually. Perseus brought out emotions in others. Normally, it was just anger from him, anger and annoyance. Now...Octavian didn't even want to piece together what these warm feelings bubbling in his chest and stomach could be. Whatever they were, he blamed them for this entire mess. Had they not been there, he wouldn't have given Perseus a present in the first place and he would be...all alone in his room, for Christmas, again.

Reaching up, the augur rubbed his temple, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the easily excitable praetor before him. Alright. Perhaps things hadn't turned out _as badly_ as he originally believed. For once in years, he wouldn't be alone on Christmas. Plus, Perseus was tolerable now, if not a bit more than that. Maybe they could bridge the gap between them and be more than acquaintances. Certainly not friends, though. He could never deal with that much of the sea prince.

_**New Beginnings** _

Contrary to others' beliefs, Octavian turned out to be a great travel partner. He stopped trying to make Percy free fall through the sky upon realizing that he himself would be free falling as well, his silly complains kept up an amusing conversation (not to mention the obvious jealousy whenever he was ignored in favor of Percy speaking with Blackjack), and the cuddling was good. No, the cuddling was great. Percy loved the feeling of a warm body pressed up against his back and arms wrapped around his waist (because Octavian had moved from simply holding his hips to circling his waist the moment Blackjack did a dive in the air). Plus, he could smell that earthy, tea tone that always seemed to admit from Octavian when he was this close. It was surprisingly calming and made his heart beat a little faster.

“Where are we going to land?” Percy shivered as it was whispered in his ear. Turning his head some, he smiled gently. “We are in New York City. People will see you on a flying horse.”

Percy could only grin at him. “I've flown to my mom's before, so stop worrying,” he assured the blond. “There's an alleyway near her apartment that is large enough for Blackjack to land. Plus, mortals only see what they want to see thanks to the mist. They'll probably think he's a flock of birds.”

Octavian gave a small nod, resting his chin on Perseus' shoulder and watching the city fan out before them. He couldn't explain it, but being this close made him feel much safer. Perseus didn't let anything happen to his friends, not that they were that, and wouldn't let him fall. No, he was sure the younger demigod would risk life and limb before he let even the likes of Octavian fall to his death.

Just as he said, they soon landed in an alleyway between two apartment buildings. The black pegasus' wings barely brushed against the bricks. Perseus whispered a few words to his horse, Blackjack if he remembered, before the stallion flew off and Octavian finally had the ocean's prince all to himself for once.

The blond blinked. _All to himself? Where did that come from?_ “Uhm.”

“This way.” Perseus turned his brilliant smile on the augur, shouldering both their bags and refusing to give either away. “Blackjack is going back to Camp Half-Blood. He likes it there, most of the time.”

Octavian gave a small nod, following Perseus without another question. He didn't want to start up a conversation about Camp Half-Blood. There were too many wounded memories with that topic. “Do you ride him often?” He tried, not wanting to lapse into the same silence they had gone through hours earlier.

“Not as often now that I'm praetor,” Perseus confessed, the smallest of smiles on his lips as he found interest in his sneakers. “Plus, his home is with the Greeks, not the Romans. I don't want to take him away from his friends and everything he knows.”

Feeling as if he might have breached an unwanted topic, Octavian stayed silent for a minute. Finally, he came out with, “I am sorry for all I have done to your camp. You may be an annoying _graecus_ but there was no need to bring all those children into a war where they do not belong.”

Percy couldn't help it. He snorted. “Tave, we were children. For both wars, we were children. How can you say that when the war was won by _children_?”

“Because we shouldn't have been involved in this war,” Octavian hissed, no longer pausing to think on his words. The best conversations he had with Perseus, the most truthful ones, always came from words of passion. “Perhaps I may have been of age for the giant war, but not before that. You are only coming of age after everything has ended. Children...have no place on the battle field. I would like to believe that. I disagree with the gods, who seem to believe the lose of innocent life is worth it for the greater cause. I disagree. Children are the future and should not be thrown away as if they were trash. Is something wrong?”

That was when Percy realized his jaw had dropped. Immediately, he closed it and turned away, blushing red. His mind somewhere else, he didn't even stop the blond as Octavian snatched the bags from him. There was nothing left in him to argue, not when he had heard such kind, passionate words from a man he had once thought only full of hatred.

“Perseus?” Shaking his head, Percy met those, now soft, blue eyes. “Your parents...they will think nothing of bring a strange man home, unannounced?”

Percy blinked owlishly before fully realizing what Octavian meant. He smiled slyly and shook his head. “No. Mom will be fine with it. She's used to Nico showing up randomly for family events. Plus, Paul has pretty much learned to just roll with things when it comes to my friends,” he chuckled. Spinning the blond around, he tugged his key out of his bag and unlocked the apartment door, not even waiting for the augur as he wondered inside.

Octavian stopped, staring wide eyed after Perseus. “Friends?” He repeated, his own eyes looking a bit owlish now. “We are...friends?”

 


	3. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/23/15: READ THIS: So, I didn't like how this chapter ended. It made me angry and I couldn't write anymore. The last section and some of the first section (everything but the first 10 paragraphs, so more than some) has been rewrite. If you read this before the date mentioned, it needs to be reread. Big apologizes for the inconveniences ~Goddess

_**New Beginnings** _

**_His_ **

Percy knew he had been gone for a while, a few months actually, but he hadn't thought it would cause for his mother to have such a reaction. "Mom...come on. I've been calling you every other day since Annabeth gave me that cell phone." It had taken a few months, but Annabeth had developed a monster proof device similar to a cell phone. It had its faults, but it was a start and Sally was grateful for it.

"I've missed seeing you," Sally chuckled, not planning on letting her go any time soon. "Hearing your voice and seeing your face, being able to hug you, are entirely different things."

Finally giving in, the teen wrapped his mother into a tight hug. "I missed you too, mom," he whispered, completely relaxing into his arms. She had been right. Talking over a distance and actually being able to hug were two entirely different feelings.

"Who's your friend?" Paul came up from behind the pair, causing Percy to jump.

Blinking, the demigod lifted his head from Sally's shoulder. Slowly, he followed Paul's eyes to find Octavian standing in the doorway. The blond even managed to look sheepish, shifting from foot to foot. It brought a smile to Percy's face, never having seen this emotion on his augur.

_His augur?_

Clearing his throat, and effectively stashing those thoughts away for later, he focused again. "This is Octavian," Percy pulled away from his mother's hug and moved to stand beside his friend. "He was going to be at Camp, all by himself, for the holidays, so I invited him to come with me instead."

Sally and Paul locked eyes, exchanging a silent conversation that caused Percy to sigh. Sometimes, he could not understand his parents. Finally, Paul gave in with a nod that caused Sally to grin widely. Without further warning, she glided forward and pulled Octavian into a hug. "It's a pleasure to have you here. Anyone close to Percy is welcome in our home."

Octavian froze. Catching Perseus' eyes, he silently begged his little  _graecus_ to stop this, only receiving a look of pure amusement in return. He sneered, which only was reward with a small laugh from the younger teen. It took longer than he would have liked, but the Jackson mother found whatever she was looking for and pulled out of the hug, an amused smile on her face that was so similar to her son's it was astonishing. Octavian swallowed and straightened his shoulders. "Thank you for allowing me into your home, Ms. Jackson."

Sally shook her head with a smile. "Actually, it is Mrs. Blofis, dear. But, you can call me Sally."

Percy nudged Octavian's side, unsuccessful in stopping a few chuckles from escaping. "Come. I'll show you my room," he offered, not trusting his augur to keep this polite farce up for very long.

"He will not be allowed in your room," Paul said sternly, coming to stand beside his wife.

"Paul!" Sally hissed, pulling him aside and out of earshot.

Octavian raised his eyebrows, glancing down at Percy. "Does this happen often?" he shifted the bags in his arms.

Perseus smiled sheepishly, causing the blond to smile back. "No. They don't really argue much. When they do, it's over silly things that can be fixed in a few minutes later." He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Chuckling darkly, Octavian nudged his shoulder. "It's fine. My parents argue and do not make up for months at a time. Bit, they often do not see each other for months at a time," his smile was sad. "You have nice, attentive parents. Be very happy for that Perseus."

Percy was not given the chance to answer, though Octavian considered the sweet blush answer enough, as Sally was pulling a defeated Paul to them again. "He can be in your room Percy," the man offered, catching both boys' eyes before continuing, "but he's sleeping on the couch. You're still a teenager and I want no hanky panky happening under my roof."

Octavian wasn't sure he had ever seen Perseus turn red so quickly. In fact, he could even feel his own face heating up. It was less from the idea of Perseus' parents thinking he actually had a chance with their son and more with the idea of actually having Perseus under him.  _He would probably be just as flustered during sex as he is now_ , he mused, not even caring that he'd had the thought.

He was broken from this fantasy upon the sea demigod stuttering out, "Octavian isn't my boyfriend!" Then, before Perseus' parents had the chance to comment, Perseus was tugging Octavian from the room. It was only when they were behind the closed door of Perseus' bedroom that the demigod finally found his words. "Sorry about that," the blush hadn't left his face. "My Mom and Paul have always been over protective of me, but it's only gotten worse since the war ended."

Octavian took note of the closed door, wondering if the step-father would comment on that as well, before bringing his attention back to the creature before him. Perseus was fluster, calling back the earlier fantasies he had of the boy (that's all Percy was, a boy that never had the chance to grow up). This  _graecus_ should not be so tempting, should not look so sweet and innocent. He had seen Perseus fighting, arguing; he was anything  _but_  innocent. Yet, in a situation where he could be embarrassed, where he didn't have to wear the masks he kept on for most people (and Octavian had noticed every single one), he was nothing but pure innocence.  _Perhaps, just maybe, I should let him see me without my masks, just once_. That was where this was going, and Octavian knew it. The ultimate challenge, the choice, would be made as soon as he decided it was safe to drop those precious masks he tightly upheld. Once he dropped his safety walls, there would be no going back.

Smiling gently, something he never did lest he wanted something, Octavian offered him a nod. "It is fine. Parents will protect their children, especially if they only have one child. Nothing can stop them from that. If they did not, then they aren't very good parents, are they?"

The blinding smile was enough to tell Octavian he had found the correct words. Even if it wasn't resulting from his words, and instead from the kind tone he spoke in, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his  _graecus_ was happy. For only a moment, the blond wondered when that had been enough for him; then he realized that didn't matter. Perseus was happy and  _that was enough_.

_**New Beginnings** _

The couch wasn't as comfortable as it looked on first glance. It didn't matter that Mrs. Blofis had provided him with a soft quilt or that Perseus had left his pillow pet as an apology for the sleeping arrangements. Octavian remembered how eagerly the demigod had been for him to take the pillow, even when Octavian tried to insist it was a gift and he wouldn't mind using one of the throw pillows. Perseus had mutter something about that being impolite before scurrying off.

Octavian snorted. Perseus was adorable at times. No, Perseus was adorable ninety-five percent of the time. The other five percent was when he was fierce and passionate, often fighting, both physically and verbally. The  _graecus_  was a warrior, and no amount of cuteness radiated could cover that.

Soft footfalls were heard and, just as Octavian glanced at the hallway entrance, Sally Blofis entered. The woman was dressed in pyjamas with her hair in a careless bun, signaling she had just woken. He offered the woman a wave and nod.

Sally smiled. "Couldn't sleep?"

Octavian chuckled and shook his head. "No. Your couch isn't as comfortable as I first thought." He maneuvered into a sitting position. "Why are you up so early, ma'am?"

"Sally. Call me Sally." The woman rolled her eyes. "I have work at eight." Octavian nodded. "Would you like some breakfast? I always make something for Percy when he's here."

The blond blinked. She was offering breakfast? Well, she  _was_  Perseus's mother. Kindness must be a familial trait. "You don't have to go out of your way for me."

Rolling her eyes again, she continued to the kitchen. "Weren't you listening? I always make Percy breakfast. An extra serving isn't going to make a difference." She paused in the doorway and glanced back at him. "Come on. You're in my house and not allowed to reject my offer of food. It's rude."

The blond blinked as he watched her go. "What?" There were some clanking from the kitchen and, soon enough, Octavian found himself sitting at the kitchen table. Sally was starting a pot of coffee. "Uhm?"

The woman glanced over her shoulder at him. "Coffee, tea, or juice?"

"Tea? Do you have Earl Grey?" Sally didn't answer, just filling the tea kettle and setting it on the stove. "Thank you?"

Sally grinned at him. "You're welcome dear." She pulled bowls and utensils out. Octavian stopped paying attention, not knowing the proper names for half of what she was doing. After a pan went into the oven, Sally poured a mug of coffee and took the stool across from Octavian. "Do you mind if I ask where you're from? I can hear the accent, but can't quite place it."

Octavian shook his head. "It's alright. I spent most of my childhood in London or our summer home in Wales."

She nodded. "That's certainly interesting. How did you end up in America?"

He resisted the urge to snap at her, as he would have done to the average camper. She was being kind. There was no reason to make a fuss out of it when she only wanted to know more about her son's…friend. "When I began showing prophet talents at age eleven, my mum shipped me off to Camp Jupiter. I have been in America ever since."

"A shame," she sipped her coffee. "If you ever are wanting for a family environment, feel free to tag along with Percy. I'm going to make him come home for family dinners more often. Might be a good idea to invite Nico as well, then you boys won't have to fly here."

Octavian clenched his jaw. "He comes here often?"

Sally hid her knowing smirk behind her mug. "Nico is usually the one to bring Percy home. I'm surprised it didn't happen this time." She shook her head. "I have a problem with 'adopting' Percy's friends. They seem so happy when Percy drags them home with him. I can't help but invite them again." She made eye contact with the blond. "Everyone deserved a happy family."

Octavian was thankful that the kettle whistled, drawing Sally's attention from him. He cracked his neck. It was unsuccessful in relieving himself of tension. Talking about the son of Pluto…Hades…always did that to him. Di Angelo came with Levesque and kept showing up. Then, of course, Percy Jackson made an appearance months later, then with Levesque on board ruined any shot he had at Praetor. Since Octavian, both consciously and unconsciously, refused to blame Perseus, the blame fell on di Angelo. The death prat's pinning for the sea prince didn't soothe any of Octavian's frustrations, either. It didn't matter if di Angelo and Grace were supposedly together. Relationships and feelings changed with one wrong word.

Sally placed a mug of tea before Octavian. "When Percy comes to pull the muffins out, stop him from burning his tongue. He does that often."

The Roman blinked, bring his attention back to her. "He's awake?"

She shook her head. "No, but he will be. My son has this odd ability to wake up just as breakfast is finishing. When I leave something in the oven to prepare for work, I'll come back and find Percy munching on breakfast." She smiled. "But he will always start eating while it's still hot and burn himself."

A fond smile came to Octavian's face. He nodded. "I will ensure Perseus brings no harm to himself."

Sally giggled. "You're the only person who calls him that," she commented before leaving the kitchen.

Octavian raised an eyebrow after her. He was the only person who called him Perseus? That seemed rather odd. It was his given name—that much he knew—and he should be called by such. That's what most people wanted. After all, he dreaded the nicknames that Dare often gave him.

As if on a timer, the moment the muffin smell began waffling through the apartment Perseus was in the kitchen. His eyelids were drooped and hair a mess, part of his sleepshirt was off his shoulder. He didn't seemed to notice that Octavian was sitting at the table, even as he moved around the blond to grab a potholder and pull the muffin tray from the oven. It was only when he tried to pull one of the muffins from the hot tray that Octavian spoke up.

"Hey!" Perseus's eyes slowly focused on Octavian. "You're going to burn your tongue. Let it cool first."

The demigod sneered. "You're not my mother." Yet he poured himself a glass of juice and took the seat across from Octavian. "You can't tell me what to do."

The augur grinned. "Perseus, I am simply a messenger, following Sally's orders so her cute little boy does not burn his precious tongue."

Only one word had reached Perseus's ears out of all of them. "You think I'm cute?" He blinked his mind clear until he was full awake. Octavian's face took on a deep red color. "Well? Do you?"

The Roman was saved from answering as Sally entered the kitchen, dressed in her bakery uniform. Percy smiled as his mother kissed his cheek. "Morning Mom."

"Morning sweetheart." She popped the muffins from their tray, setting a plate of them before the two teens. "Enjoy your breakfast. I'm off to work."

Percy eagerly took a muffin, getting out a 'have a nice day' through his mouthful. Octavian politely took a muffin, partly because it seemed rude not to but also because Sally's muffins smelt heavenly.

Sally paused at the door. "And Percy?" The green eyed teen looked up. "Take your friend out for sightseeing at some point. I doubt he'll want to be cooped up in the apartment his entire holiday."

"Yes ma'am." Once she was gone, Perseus turned to him. "Okay, so I'm sure you want to go sightseeing, but I have the latest season of  _Doctor Who_  recorded on the DVR. I want to catch up. Would you mind putting off sightseeing until tomorrow?"

Octavian didn't stop the smirk. "You do realize that my younger sister and I grew up on  _Doctor Who_ , correct?"

Perseus's grin was worth the personal information. "Yes! Mom's the only one who ever marathons with me! Now, I have you for that." He grabbed the plate of muffins and Octavian's hand, pulling the Roman to the living room.

The blond didn't stop smiling.  _This will be a good day._


End file.
